Falling Down
by rachwithsomespice
Summary: This is an epic story about Goten and Bulla's love and how it grows. I hope you like it... R&R!
1. PREVIEW!

FALLING DOWN

Authors note!!!!!

COMING SOON!!!!!!  
This story is about the relationship between Goten and Bulla and let me just say it is a good one I love the story I literally cannot stop writing it I even write it in school….. so this is a story you are gonna love so just sit tight for another week or so and the first two chapters will be up. Let me just say this you will not be disappointed….xoxo rachel3

I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO DRAGON BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST AN FYI!!!!! AND I NEVER WILLL


	2. Careful With Words

Falling Down

Careful With Words

Goten- 27 Bulla-20

'Has it really come to this?' Goten thought as he stumbled out of his car. A petite brown haired girl was sitting on the front steps of his house just smiling at him. " What do you want Rickie?" talking to her without discretion.

"Nothing, Goten I just wanted to see you." She walked over to him. For some reason she was trying her hardest to be very tranquil, but Goten knew better, he knew she had a short fuse and could snap at any time if she was pushed to her limits. And she seemed to be pushed to her limits a lot these days, thus Goten knew never to trust her ever again.

"Rickie, I am sorry, but you really need to go, we are still over and you stalking me is not going to make me change my mind about us" Goten was starting to get a little paranoid by Rickie always showing up on his door step even when she knew he would never take her back. All of a sudden he sensed a ki signature that he hardly ever had sensed in the past six or seven years. It was Bulla, sister of his best friend Trunks but her ki signature was really low and it was still fading. Goten looked in the direction of the sidewalk and saw Bulla walk on to his lawn and collapse. "Oh no! Bulla are you okay?"

"Hey—Goten" Bulla said weakly. "Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"No you are not okay, you're coming with me" Goten scooped her up in his strong arms before she could even think of protesting. "I have got to get you to Dende he will heal you but I have to get you there fast you trust me right?" Bulla looked at him and nodded. "Okay then I am going to fly to the look out as fast as I can just hold on to me okay." He looked at Bulla 'She must be really tired I hope she heard what I said'. He looked at her she was beaten up pretty badly her clothes ripped, her abdomen was bleeding and she looked like she had been punched pretty badly for she had two black eyes and bruises all over her body. 'How could you have let this happen Bulla? You are perfectly capable of taking care of your self and I know that from experience firsthand experience, I remember when you gave me a black eye and you were only a little girl just a seven year old little girl. What happened?'

"G—Goten where are you taking me?"

"To Dende so he could heal you silly" Goten smiled down at her. Bulla smiled back and then rested in his strong arms until they arrived at the look out. Goten laid her gently in a bed while went to go get Dende. Dende arrived and asked Goten what had happened to her. Goten said he had no idea what had happened to her all he knew is that she collapsed on his front lawn and she was in her current state.

"Okay so I guess we will have to ask her what exactly happened" Dende said as he knelt down next to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one" replied Goten. He looked down at Bulla who at the time was getting healed by Dende. 'Man, she is so hot! Wait—what am I thinking? This is Trunks' little sister.' He looked back at her and saw her awake and all better. He sighed in relief.

"Thank you Dende I greatly appreciate it" Bulla got up and was ready to leave when she felt a strong hand holding her back.

"Bulla sit down we need to know what happened to you." Goten's voice was full of worry. Bulla had heard him when he had been worried before but not like this Goten had never been this worried before in all the years she had know him (her whole life).

"Fine you really want to know what happened to me today?"

"Yes I do so spill"

"Okay, so you remember Paul right?" Goten grunted. "Well he and I got into a fight. At first it had started out as just verbal argument and we were just screaming at each other. After the screaming we well… you know" Goten just stared blankly at the wall behind her, Bulla knew how much Goten despised Paul with a passion. " Anyway after that we went back to arguing with each other and he hit me when I told him it was over. I wanted to hit him back but I knew if I hit him back I could really do some damage to him, so I just let him hit me. I know it was not my brightest idea ever but I did not want to accidently lose control. I would never be able to forgive myself if I by accident killed him. You understand right Goten?" Goten looked at her. He did not expect her to be crying. He walked over to her from where he had been standing and sat down on the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Of course I understand" Goten wiped a tear off her cheek. "Come on I'll take you home." He got up and outstretched his hand. Bulla took the hand and he helped her get up. "Let's go" he said. The pair flew off leaving the look out behind them.

"Hey Goten can you not tell Trunks about this?"

"Of course Bulla. What are friends for?"

"Thank you Goten this means a lot to me you have no idea." Bulla silently took a little bullet when she heard him say 'what are friends for'. He had no idea that she had been crushing on him since she was eight years old. But to him she would always just be Trunks' little sister and nothing more than that. She always still hoped there would be more to their relationship then that but she knew that was a slim hope.

"Hey do you want to come to my house and clean up a bit and take a shower and stuff?"

"Sure, thanks Goten"

"No problem, it's not like you want to go home looking like that your parents would throw a hissy fit and I don't want to be there if your dad goes crazy again."

"That is very true, thanks." Bulla smiled at him.

"Okay let's go!" Goten laughed. He was thinking about her in a different light since she had told him her story when they were at the lookout. 'What the heck is wrong with me? She is seven years younger than me and she is my best friend's little sister. Seriously what is my problem? I should not be thinking of her in this way. Why cant I get these blasphemous thoughts of Bulla out of my head. Did I hit my head like my father or something?'

"Hey Goten are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

" Positive, don't worry about me."

"Yeah okay" Bulla scoffed. 'I wonder what is up his butt, he is not acting very much like himself this is not usually like him at all. Granted I have hardly seen him in six or seven years.' Bulla and Goten flew the rest of the way to Goten's house in silence, every once and a while they would glance at each other but that was about it. Goten tried to start up another conversation but every time he tired to he just could not bring himself to say anything to her. He was getting pretty flustered. Bulla was pretty peeved at herself for the exact same reason. They finally made it to Goten's place and Bulla rushed inside and into the shower as quickly as possible.

"Goten!" Bulla called. "There is no shampoo in your bathroom or soap of that matter!"

"Sorry hold on I will grab you some."

"Thanks" Bulla took off her tattered clothing and was putting up her hair when there was a knock on the door. She quickly grabbed at towel and wrapped it around herself. She opened the door to find Goten with soap and shampoo in his hands the only thing that she did not expect was that he would be shirtless. "Oh- hey thanks" Bulla smiled at him.

"U—uhh you're welcome." The two of them just looked at each other taking in how the other looked until Goten finally spoke up. "Wow Bulla you are not a little girl any more are you?"

"No I am not a little girl anymore, not like you would care; I will always be Trunks' little sister to you Goten."

"How do you know that, people change you know." Goten stepped closer to her. "Just go out with me. You know we both don't have dates to Marron's party right? So why don't we just go together? It will be fun." Goten winked at her.

"Fine" Bulla gave in. "but only as friends."

"Ruin my fun"

"I am not ruining your fun Goten, but trust me I am not your type" Bulla flirted.

"We'll see about that" Goten flirted back. Bulla smiled at him and took the shampoo and soap from his hands. She shut the door and took her shower. When she got out of the shower and put on her clothes she was as good as new. She opened the door and found Goten sitting on the couch.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at eight p.m." Goten kissed her on the cheek and lead her to the door.

"See ya Goten" Bulla waved good bye. They both knew that tomorrow was going to be very exciting.

To be continued….


	3. Getting Ready

**_I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ANYTHING ON THE DRAGON BALL FRANCHISE!!!!!! AND I NEVER WILL._**

**_A/N: I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS STORY SO I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD R&R xoxo rachel_**

**Getting Ready**

Bulla awoke the next morning to her phone ringing off the hook. She looked at her cell and she had five texts in her inbox. Two were from Trunks, one from Pan, one from Marron and last but most certainly not least one from whom else but Goten. She opened the texts from Trunks and Pan first. Her brother was so stupid sometimes he always sent her those stupid chain letter text messages so she just deleted them from her inbox. She read the text from Pan next it said '_Bulla when you get this call me immediately! Xoxo Pan.'_ Bulla acted on the text and called up her best friend. Bulla expected for there to be about two seconds before Pan answered her cell and she was right.

"Bulla! Oh my god I went over to my uncle Goten's house with my dad because my dad wanted to see him and we were all talking and he said that he was taking you Marron's party tonight. Is that true? Are you two going to the party together?"

"Yes, Goten and I are going to the party together but only as friends, nothing more.

"Oh okay I was just making sure because that would be really awkward for him and Trunks right?"

"Yeah it would be plus I don't like him like that"

"Don't give me the I don't like him like that speech I know that you have been crushing on my uncle since we were like eight"

"I was eight you were seven"

"Same difference, anyway but I got to go get ready Bobby is picking me up at eight and I want to look extra special for him" Pan giggled on the other line.

"Hey Pan how about you get ready at my house I think it would be fun I will do your hair" Bulla giggled. Bulla knew that Pan could not resist it when she offered to do her hair. "And we can go with Trunks and his girlfriend too. Come on Pan I need back up."

"Fine, fine I will be there in fifteen minutes but I am bringing my clothes there too I want help with deciding what to wear tonight."

"Okay see you in fifteen"

Fifteen minutes later Pan rang the door bell. Bulla opened the door for her best friend. The two girls hugged and then ran upstairs to get ready for their friend Marron's party that was that night. Pan took out her capsule that held all of her nice clothes inside of it. Bulla smiled at her friend and took Pan over to the vanity which already had a curling iron and straitener plugged in and ready to go. Bulla pulled several layers of Pan's hair back so just to leave the longest layer that went down to the middle of Pan's back.

"Thanks for doing this Bulla, I can't curl my hair for my life" said Pan while Bulla curled her hair.

"Hey no problem Pan you're my best friend I don't know that I would do with out you" Bulla looked at her best friend and smiled. "Okay you are done"

"Yay!" Pan laughed and looked in the mirror. "Okay now which dress should I wear?"

"Well with your light skin complexion I would say this aqua dress." Bulla winked.

Pan looked at the dress she blushed she knew the dress would look perfect on her and that Bobby would love it. Bulla was always right when it came to fashion pan hugged her best friend. The two girls looked at the clock it was almost 7pm. The glanced at each other and nodded. They both finished up their makeup and finalized their hair. The doorbell rang and the girls jumped. Bulla walked over to the window to see who it was. It was Kasey; Trunk's girlfriend. Bulla sighed with relief she was scared that it would have been Goten at the door. The doorbell rang a second time. Both girls sprinted to the window. Bobby and Goten were both standing at the door. Bulla knew that her brother would get the door since he knew that she took a long time to get ready anad all that jazz.

"Hey Trunks whats up buddy?" Goten said to his best friend.

"Not much Goten. So I hear you are taking Bulla to Marron's party."

" Yeah I am but Bulla said that we are only going as friends and nothing more. So I am just taking her as a friend."

"Good, I don't want you corrupting my little sister she is already corrupted enough as it is."

"Hey! I am not that corrupted!" Bulla was standing at the top of the stairs scowling at her older brother. Goten look at her in bewilderment.

"Wow… you look amazing" Goten gawked at her. She as absolutly stunning in her deep magenta dress that she was wearing. Her long cerulian hair was curled and looked beautiful. She had on black ankle boots that made her four inches taller.

"Thanks you look very dapper yourself" Bulla apaised him. He had on a black blazer and nice blaxk pants with a tight white shirt that showed his perfectly scupted body. She smiled at him, she saw Pan sprint past them and jump into the arm's of her boy friend. "Okay, okay I see that we need intros and I think we should so that now really quickly. Okay Bobby since you are kind of new you need to meet these people. You probably don't need to meet Goten and myself since you already know us. This is my brother Trunks and his Girlfriend Kasey.

"Okay now that we have gotten that out of the way let's go to Marron's party." Trunks said in a hasened tone. He showed them to the limo and got in every one followed. Goten put his arm in front of the door not permiting Bulla to get in.

"Let the fun begin" He winked at Bulla. The two got in the limo. The limo sped off to the hotel where Marron's 21st Birthday Party was being held.

To be continued…


	4. AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT

Falling Down!

Hey! It's been quite a while since I updated this story. I just wanted to say I will be adding a few more chapters. Everything has just been crazy right now with school and work and everything going on in my life. I have a new story up if you're a fan of Kekkaishi or if you just want to read it. It's called **It's been quite a while hasn't it?** I think you'll enjoy it. It's my last High school winter break so I am going to try and write a chapter for this story and for my other DBZ fanfic as well. I want to finish my Kekkaishi fanfic first since that's what I've been into lately. My chapter for this fic **Falling Down** will be up this week.

Read some of my other stories while you have the chance! Xoxo rach


	5. Boots and Boys

I do not own Dragonball GT or any of the Dragon Ball series!

* * *

Boots and Boys

Everyone piled into the limo. They were all coupled up, even though Goten and Bulla were going as friends. They popped some bubly to get the party started in the limo.

When they got to the party they immediately wished Marron a happy birthday. Goten pulled Bulla aside and got her a drink.

"Bulla can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure Goten go for it." Bulla sipped her drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Goten asked.

"That would be awesome Goten. Sure I'll dance with you. But only for a little bit, we did come here as friends anyway. So I want to be able to dance with some other guys too.

"We'll a little bit is all I need" Goten beamed as he led her to the dance floor._ 'Since when did I start think of Bulla this way. She's always been trunks little sis to me. I'm so confused when it comes to her.I don't know how to handle it..._

"Goten! Snap out of it!" Bulla laughed.

"Huh? Oh sorry B I didn't mean to do that" he smiled.

"It's okay, I'm gonna go dance with Connor. Don't stray to far away I'll only be gone for like ten minutes."

"I think I can wait for ten minutes" he called after her. He stared at her as she walked way in her boots. "Those boots make her look really sexy, well more then she already is." He said to himself.

Goten really did not like seeing Bulla flirting with other boys. Actually he was kind of jealous. He wished she would give him that kind of attention more often.

Bulla looked over at Goten. She turned to the swarm of guys that surrounded her and told them she was going to go check on her friend Goten. Truth be told she just really wanted to get away from all those boys and just chill out some more with Goten.

"Hey, Goten! What do you say about dancing some more?" She winked as she walked out to the dance floor.

"Hell yes!" Goten replied. _'I'm gonna make my move now.'_ He thought to himself.

Bulla and Goten danced for a long time. They kept getting closer and closer to each other. Goten kissed her cheek and Bulla whilled around in astonishment and was secretly enjoying it. That's when Goten made his move. He gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted about three seconds. Bulla surprised by Goten was smiling when the kiss broke. She kissed him back. But with a fiery passion…

"Goten" Bulla said when she broke the kiss. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere else."

"Sure" Goten agreed.

They wished Marron happy birthday one last time and told Pan and Trunks they were leaving.

"I'm kind of hungry, what about you Bulla?"

"So am I. I want some Taco Bell."

They then flew off to Taco Bell…

To be continued

[A/N I hope you like the chapter! sorry it took so long to update]


End file.
